Dientes
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -No creo que este bien- murmuro girando para ver directo a los ojos de Haru- ¿No te molesta? -¿Por qué debería?-Bueno, es que tú, me preocupa herirte-¿Por qué me herirías?- el cuello de Haru, todo estaba lleno de marcas y rojos, chupones y mordidas, todos sus dientes estaban marcados en la piel blanca del peli negro; HaruRin Drabble Yaoi


Free no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador, yo solo hago esto por un desvarío mental que tengo xD

Advertencias: Contenido Yaoi, relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas, no quiero malos comentarios :3

HaruRin, Humor, ¿Romance?, meh, OoC, como de costumbre…

**Dientes**

Rin cepillaba sus dientes con fervor, mirándose fijamente al espejo. Al acabar, unos veinte minutos después se quedó sonriéndole a su reflejo; observando, pasando la lengua constantemente sobre cada diente, sintiendo, a ver si habían quedado muy limpios.

-Haru- llamo sin despegar su vista del espejo

-Hn- murmuro desde la bañera, sin girarlo a ver

-¡Ponme atención!- exclamo Rin girándolo a ver

-Te escucho con los oídos- dijo Haru sin mover la cabeza, Rin resoplo y volvió a ver sus dientes en el espejo-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas verte los dientes en el espejo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar en el agua?- Haru se quedó callado y solo se hundió por un par de minutos, luego salió y Rin lanzo su pregunta

-¿Qué piensas de que me mande a limar los dientes?- pregunto observando su boca mientras articulaba cada palabra

-¿Limarte los dientes?- eso logro captar la atención de Haru, hacer que girara a verlo

-Ya sabes, eso que hacen para emparejarlos- hizo un movimiento horizontal en el aire

-¿Quieres emparejarlos?

-Es que… creo que son muy filosos- murmuro pasando la lengua por la punta de cada diente, Haru salió del agua, Rin giro los ojos al verlo con el bañador puesto, Haru se paró tras él y se quedó observándolo a través del espejo

-A mí me parece que así están bien- murmuro cruzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rin, el simplemente agacho la mirada, estaba avergonzado

-Es que… no creo que este bien- murmuro girando para ver directo a los ojos de Haru- ¿No te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería?- murmuro girando un poco la cabeza, no entendía, la cara de Rin se tornó roja y la agacho de nuevo

-Bueno, es que tú, me preocupa herirte- murmuro muy bajito, aun así Haru lo escucho

-¿Por qué me herirías?

-Mírate nada mas- murmuro Rin tocando el cuello de Haru, todo estaba lleno de marcas y rojos, chupones y mordidas, todos sus dientes estaban marcados en la piel blanca del peli negro; era increíble cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

-No me había fijado.

-No debes fingir Haru, yo sé que te duele, solo los emparejare y problema arregla…-un beso le cortó el flujo de palabras.

-Te voy a confesar algo- Haru se había separado aun así no abrió los ojos, unió su frente con la de Rin y en tono confidencial le dijo- Me encanta sentir como tus dientes se entierran en mi piel, eso me excita mucho- un ligero rubor se agolpo en sus mejillas- No lo divulgues, no quiero que nadie lo use en mi contra- lo beso de nuevo, Rin no respondía, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y en contraste los ojos muy, muy abiertos- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Te excitan mis dientes?- Haru metió su lengua en la boca de Rin y la paso varias veces, raspándola contra los dientes de Rin.

-Mucho- confeso dejando que un hilo de baba resbalara por la comisura de sus labios.

Rin bajo su boca al cuello de Haru, este se estremeció al sentir solo los dientes, rayando su piel.

-Creo que me aprovechare de esto- dijo con gracia Rin, bajo más, por el pecho, los pezones, el estómago, se detuvo en el bañador y volvió a subir, Haru solo temblaba un poco, excitado a mas no poder

-He descubierto que no te gusta morder la almohada Rin- dijo Haru mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojo

-Pues no me encanta- ¿a quien le iba a gustar ser el pasivo? A Matsuoka Rin no le gustaba nada, pero lo hacía porque Haru no aceptaba por ningún medio ser el pasivo

-No, no te gusta, morder la almohada, te gusta morderme a mí- murmuro Haru dándole besos por el hombro, Rin se sonrojo, le gritó y lentamente dejo que Haru se lo llevara a la habitación, no a morder la almohada, sino a "morderlo" a él.

.

.

.

Buehno, pues en donde yo vivo, se dice que el pasivo es el que muerde la almohada, ya saben porque va debajo xD y ps a Rin no le gusta morder la almohada, le gusta morder a Haru xD

Bueno ya, creo que quedo claro xD

Hasta otro~


End file.
